


Три демона Тима Дрейка

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angels, Crack, Demons, Gen, Mysticism, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Мистер Дрейк? Вы в порядке, мистер Дрейк?</p><p>– Он слышит голоса, призывающие убить тебя, старый хрен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три демона Тима Дрейка

**Author's Note:**

> Крэк и мистическая аушка про то, как Тиму нет покоя на этой странной земле.

Когда Тим отозвался на приглашение Аль Гула, он определённо не учёл ментальную связь с братьями, которая, как оказалось, работала даже между мирами. Вообще-то, он так радостно воспользовался возможностью сбежать из Ада не потому, что ему там было плохо. Просто трое сумасшедших братьев – это даже для людей сложновато. А его братья были демонами. Он тоже, конечно, но это **вообще** не помогало.

Даже к Всевышнему взывать не приходилось, а Брюс был глух к мольбам, справедливо полагая, что заслужил своих детей, как и его дети заслужили друг друга.

Прямо сейчас Тим пытался просто игнорировать голоса в голове, ожидая подручных Пингвина. К сожалению, ожидание теперь занимало львиную долю его времени. Ожидание ночи, ожидание добычи. Казалось, его призвали, чтобы он подождал. Довольно нелепо, в сущности.

– Как насчёт разбросать тут банановую кожуру?

– Отличная идея, Дик. Как мне потом доказывать, что я не Джокер? – подумал Тим, устало прикрывая глаза.

– Тогда смолу разлей. Это будет больно.

– Нет, Джей, тогда я сам не смогу туда наступить.

– Ты шутишь? Ты демон. Тебе вообще не обязательно ходить по полу.

– ПРОСТО УБЕЙ ЕГО.

После реплики Дэмиена на несколько секунд воцарилась блаженная тишина.

– Нет, серьёзно, у него хотя бы иногда появляются другие варианты решения проблемы? И почему вообще вы не можете оставить меня в покое?

– Тим, мы семья, семья всегда должна быть вместе.

– Я СВАЛИЛ ИЗ АДА, ЧТОБЫ НЕ БЫТЬ СО СВОЕЙ СЕМЬЁЙ, ДИК, ТЫ ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ?!

– ПРИГНИСЬ.

Пуля просвистела над макушкой Тима, вздувая прядь и без того растрёпанных волос. От раздражения у него прорезались рога, и печать на груди предостерегающе раскалилась.

Чёртовы контракты с ангелами. Ра'с был самым хитрым из них, и непонятно, то ли это Тиму нравилось близостью к границе, их разделяющей, то ли бесило до темноты в глазах.

– И что бы ты без нас делал, братишка?

– Успевал бы разрабатывать нормальные планы действий?

– Да ты там совсем не веселишься, малыш Тимми.

Он скрипнул зубами и рухнул прямо на стекающихся в помещение наёмников.

– Совсем другое дело, – проворковал в его голове Джейсон.

***

– Ох, да ты можешь убить его тремя разными способами даже из такой позиции.

– Кислота, подумай о кислоте.

– Или мёртвых животных. Серьёзно, это всегда работает.

– Считай это практикой неподвижности. Тренируй свой ум...

– А если сейчас ударить коленом в живот...

– Мелкий уродец прав, но помни, что ты рискуешь остаться без нижней челюсти.

– Я просто пытаюсь выдернуть зуб, вы трое, я не собираюсь убивать своего дантиста!

Врач вскинул брови, глядя на то, как кривится Тим, так что он изо всех сил постарался изобразить улыбку с раскрытым ртом, одновременно ведя ладонью, мол, всё путём, док.

К человеческому телу, пусть и куда более крепкому, чем обычно доставались людям, прилагались человеческие же проблемы. Зубы мудрости, например. Полный комплект.

Тим был уверен, что зубы мудрости придумал Брюс.

Всевышний до такого просто не додумался бы.

– Твой дантист насилует свою падчерицу, а пасынка скормил питомцам в своём подпольном клубе собачьих боёв, – припечатал Дик. – И это он только тренировался, а теперь станет смелее. Ты уверен, что не хочешь его убить?

– Да, я уверен, _чёрт возьми_! ЧТО, ПОГОДИ, как ты всё это узнал?!

– Ты такой невнимательный, – рассмеялся Джейсон.

Тим задумался.

– Я всё равно не собираюсь убивать его. Я связан договором.

– Хотя бы сделай ему больно, бога ради, – неожиданно грустно пробормотал Дэмиен.

– Я почти уверен, что если бы Бог просил меня о чём-то таком, я бы это запомнил.

– Вообще говоря, он не против, – Тим сперва услышал шелест перьев, и только потом увидел Стеф, повисшую за спиной колдующего над инструментами дантиста. – Так что если ты захочешь слегка выйти за рамки своих служебных обязанностей, я приглушу печать на, скажем, четверть часа. Думай быстрее. И, Дэмиен, твоя мама передавала тебе привет. Не забывай чистить пёрышки от сажи!

Следующие слова Тим чуть не проорал вслух, не давая младшему ответить:

– Эй, а ты на чьей стороне вообще, а?!

– На стороне справедливости! Берёшь бормашину и протыкаешь ему кадык! – вот это уже больше походило на того Дэмиена, которого он знал.

– Это его не убьёт, – автоматически отозвался Тим.

– Так ты вроде и не хотел его убивать?.. – робко заметил Дик.

Дэмиен же довольно завопил:

– Заткнись, Грейсон, против инстинктов не попрёшь! Просто почувствуй, как сверло входит в плоть, Дрейк, тебе понравится!

– Не слушай мелкого уродца, сломать челюсть будет быстрее...

– А ещё мы можем просто надеть на него маску и пустить в неё веселящий газ!

– ГРЕЙСОН, – закричали Джей, Дэмиен, и, кажется, даже Стеф.

– Да что Грейсон? – возмутился тот. – Я пытаюсь разрядить обстановку!

– А лучше бы подменыш разрядил обойму, – загрустил Тодд.

– Господа, но что прикажете делать с зубом? – смирился Тим.

– В мире тысячи дантистов, Дрейк, и не все из них педофилы-убийцы, мучающие животных.

– Что это было, Дэмиен, оптимизм? Ты заболел?

– Я хочу намотать твоё лицо на свой ботинок, Грейсон, но это нормально. Так вот, о педофилах...

– Ну да, – с непередаваемым сарказмом отозвался Джей, – кому о них беспокоиться, как не тебе.

 

– Мистер Дрейк? Вы в порядке, мистер Дрейк?

 

– Он слышит голоса, призывающие убить тебя, старый хрен.

– Умников как-то готэмских трое...

– Сейчас подменыш спросит, можно ли заменить местный наркоз общим, и мы ничего не добьёмся.

– Джей дело говорит.

– Дрейк, да бей ты ногой в лицо уже, к чёрту твой зуб!

– Альфред вместо зубной феи? Неплохо.

– Сразу видно – сын Брюса.

– Ну да, ты-то большой знаток стоматологии по Уэйнам, да, Грейсон?

 

– Да, всё в порядке. Скажите, у вас здесь есть веселящий газ?

– Что, простите?..

 

– Почему он всегда выбирает твои способы?

– Потому что я его любимый старший брат и никогда не пытался его убить?..

– О, да, Дикки, и никого из нас не пытался, не считая всех тех самоубийственных миссий.

– Я демон, не забывай об этом, Джей.

– О, да, Дикки, ты демон...

– ФУ, – веско уронил Дэмиен.

– Чуваки, ну не при мне, пожалуйста, – жалко присоединился Тим.

– Ты сам удрал из наших садов удовольствий, так что пеняй на себя.

 

– Мистер Дрейк?

Тим печально выдохнул и с наслаждением впечатал кулак в лицо дантиста. Хруст сломанной челюсти определённо был приятнее комедии дель арте в его голове.

 

– Я победил! Дик, ты мне должен.

– Должен **что**? – спросил Тим, метким пинком ломая шестое и седьмое рёбра справа.

– ФУ.

– Спасибо, Дэмиен, парни, можете не отвечать.

– Я знал, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор, малыш Тимми. Может, сделаешь ещё один и вернёшься в родной котёл?

– Спасибо, в этом мире есть своя Адская кухня, уж лучше вы к нам.

– Окей. Дикки, уговоришь Брюса? Тебе он не откажет.

– ГОСПОДИ, Я ПОШУТИЛ.

На фоне отчётливо захихикала Стеф.

– Приглашение есть приглашение, Тимми, теперь не отвертишься, – довольно заметил Джей.

– ТВОЮ МАТЬ.

– Скоро увидимся, Дрейк, – даже Дэмиен, казалось, радовался перспективе провести каникулы в мире людей. Ну конечно, их полукровка не мог не скучать по голубому небу.

– ВОТ ЖЕ ЧЁРТ.

– Не чёрт, а демон. Не переживай, Тим, скоро я напомню тебе о целебной силе обнимашек Дика Грейсона!

Он застонал, но, связывая невезучего врача по рукам и ногам, всё же улыбнулся криво:

– Буду ждать.


End file.
